Peeta Melark
Peeta Melark is the son of Colwort, and Tipole Melark making him a member of House Melark. Peeta Melark had five siblings in the form of Merlin, Cornille, Peeta, Marjoree, Waln, and Ardor Melark of which Cornille is a powerful Magi of whom left her family at an early age traveling to the west of Dole where she formed a group of Magi in the forests of Western Dole, while Merlin was the eldest child of House Everdeen and being groomed for the inheritence of the family when he came down with sickness and passed away without children leaving Peeta to take on his mantle, while Marjoree would grow up and gain Magi abilities like her older sister and following this discovery was banished by her father eventually going to live with her sister in the west, while Waln is a young boy at the arrival of Britney Hemsworth into Dole but is shown to be squiring for his older brother Peeta, and Ardor is a baby at the arrival of Britney Hemsworth only ever seen with his mother. Peeta Melark was born in the Dolish capital of Kingsgrove, and was born following the destructive Harrenhall war against Dole where the Dolish way of life had been devestated by the superior armies of Harrenhall. Following the burning down of the servents hut outside of the estate by Cornille her father would bring in priests who he tried to get to remove her Magi abilities but they were unsuccessful and believing his daughter a demon he would attempt to kill her but Tipole would protect her daughter sneaking her out the night she was to die and giving her to a friend of hers at a temple west of Kingsgrave. Peeta would travel with his elder brother merlin to Kingsgrave while squiring with Merlin and upon arriving there his brother would pay for a room for him and then abandon Peeta to fend for himself for a week as a trial. During his time in Kingsgrave it was Peeta that came to have a better appreciation for his family, and a discovered his love for writing, but also and most importantly he met Katniss while she was delivering food to the poor in the market area and meeting her he fell deeply infatuated and spent most of the week writing about her and watching her. Peeta's affection for Katniss would catapult him onto the regions main stage when after becoming the lady of House Everdeen she attempted to grow the wealth again of her family but found that most of her families vassals had become as poor as House Everdeen and the only ones able to do anything laughed at her family. It was at this point that she went to the final vassal of her family in the form of House Melark where she was once again laughed at and turned away in shame. As she was about to leave Peeta Melark the heir to House Melark would stop her and speaking over his lord father would promise to assist her in rebuilding their reputation. History Early History Peeta Melark was born in the Dolish capital of Kingsgrove, and was born and grew up during the destructive Harrenhall war against Dole where the Dolish way of life had been devastated by the superior armies of Harrenhall. Peeta during this time would gain a major crush on Katniss Everdeen a fellow noble of similar age, but he was too shy to actually tell her about his crush. Exiling Cornille Following the burning down of the servents hut outside of the estate her father would bring in priests who he tried to get to remove her Magi abilities but they were unsuccesful and believing his daughter a demon he would attempt to kill her but Tipole would protect her daughter sneaking her out the night she was to die and giving her to a friend of hers at a temple west of Kingsgrave. Infatuation Peeta would travel with his elder brother merlin to Kingsgrave while squiring with Merlin and upon arriving there his brother would pay for a room for him and then abandon Peeta to fend for himself for a week as a trial. During his time in Kingsgrave it was Peeta that came to have a better appreciation for his family, and a discovered his love for writing, but also and most importantly he met Katniss while she was delivering food to the poor in the market area and meeting her he fell deeply infatuated and spent most of the week writing about her and watching her. Affection His affection for Katniss would catapult him onto the regions main stage when after becoming the lady of House Everdeen she attempted to grow the wealth again of her family but found that most of her families vassals had become as poor as House Everdeen and the only ones able to do anything laughed at her family. It was at this point that she went to the final vassal of her family in the form of House Melark where she was once again laughed at and turned away in shame. As she was about to leave Peeta Melark the heir to House Melark would stop her and speaking over his lord father would promise to assist her in rebuilding their reputation. 'Family Members' House Melark - New.jpg|Tipole Melark - Mother|link=Tipole Melark House Melark - New.jpg|Colwort Melark - Father|link=Colwort Melark Katniss Everdeen Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Katniss Everdeen - Wife|link=Katniss Everdeen 'Relationships' House_Melark_-_New.jpg|'Merlin Melark II. ' - Family/Friend - Peeta and Merlin were very close with Merlin all but raising Peeta as their father was emotionally unavailable and this connection would only increase as Peeta got older, and thus when Merlin died suddenly it was a very tramatic moment in the life of Peeta coming to define him for years after.|link= Merlin Melark II. Category:House Melark Category:People Category:Human Category:Dole Category:People of Dole Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight